Optical fiber connectors are commonly used to connect an end of an optical fiber to an end of another fiber to join segments of fiber into longer lengths, or to connect a fiber to a device designed to receive the input provided by the fiber. Optical fiber connectors commonly use ferrule stem assemblies to ensure alignment of fibers to minimize loss of signal between the elements being connected.
One type of optical fiber connector uses ferrule stem assemblies to ensure alignment of fibers in a coupling apparatus where one set of fibers end and another set of fibers begin. One example of a prior art optical fiber connector is shown in FIG. 1. The connector 10 is a four-piece assembly, comprised of a ferrule stem assembly 12, a helical spring 26, a cap 30, and a C-clip 40. The ferrule stem assembly 12 has a first end 14 and a second end 16. The connector 10 is assembled by sliding the helical spring 26 over the first end 14 of the ferrule stem assembly 12. The cap 30 is then slid over the first end 14 of the ferrule stem assembly 12. An annular lip 36 on the inside of the cap 30 engages the spring 26, pushing the spring 26 along the length of the ferrule stem assembly 12 until the spring 26 contacts a spring retainer 24 located on the ferrule stem assembly 12 proximate to the second end 16. The cap 30 is forced along the ferrule stem assembly 12, compressing the spring 26, until the cap 30 clears an annular notch 32 on the outside perimeter of the ferrule stem assembly 12. The C-clip 40 is inserted into the annular notch 32 and the cap 30 is released. The force of the spring 26 biases the annular lip 36 against the C-clip 40, with the C-clip 40 retaining the cap 30 on the ferrule stem assembly 12.
The connector 10 is inefficient to assemble because the cap 30 must be compressed against the spring 26 far enough to expose the annular notch 32. With the annular notch 32 exposed, the C-clip 40 must be inserted into the annular notch 32. The insertion of the C-clip 40 into the annular notch 32 is a delicate process which slows down the manufacture of the connector, resulting in a higher manufacturing cost per connector. It would be advantageous to be able to provide a connector which is more efficient to assemble than prior art connectors, thus lowering the cost of manufacture of the connector. This application discloses a fiber optic connector which provides such advantage.